Raven?
by TriforceLink205
Summary: I'm not writing a summary. This was actually emotionally draining to write, just read the story. M for drug use and suicide.


**So I just finished reading a really good book, about death. And out of nowhere comes this story, which is by far the darkest thing I've ever written, Roleplay could learn a thing or two from this story... Anyways, it's a huge change of pace from anything I've ever written, you've been warned. I don't own anything, hope you like it.**

* * *

"NO!" Raven screamed as Slade gripped Beast Boy's head between his hands.

"Oh quit your whining you infernal wench! I've wanted to kill one of you for so long! I always thought it would be Robin, but, oh well, beggars can't be choosers." And with that, he twisted Beast Boy's head sharply to the side with a sickening crack, effectively breaking his neck.

As Beast Boy's body fell to the ground limply, all Raven could hear was Slade's sadistic laughter, and all she could feel was hatred, and Rage. She released her inner demon and leaped at Slade, who realized what was happening a fraction of a second too late.

She ripped him apart.

When she had finally calmed down, she realized what had happened, and she was overwhelmed.

She started to sob.

She looked at Beast Boy's dead body through her tears; he looked so peaceful. She noticed that his skin and hair were stained red with Slade's blood.

She stopped crying.

Beast Boy was dead. She hadn't stopped Slade from killing him; she had been too paralyzed with fear.

Slade had done it so easily, carelessly. He didn't care.

She had returned the favor.

Now her teammates were standing thirty feet away, gaping at her in terror; not even when dealing with Dr. Light had she gotten that bad. She never killed.

All she can think is why Robin isn't happy that Slade's finally dead, he knows that unless someone else was in the suit, Slade is gone for good. She's confused, why isn't he cheering?

Oh, yeah.

Beast Boy.

Starfire has stopped gaping and started crying into Robin's shoulder, while Cyborg is glaring at the puddle where most of Slade's blood accumulated, seeing as there wasn't much of a body left to glower at.

Then she glanced at Beast Boy again and noticed his expression.

He had a kind of sad smile, like he knew that he was about to die, and had resigned himself to the fact.

She started crying again. Suddenly she couldn't make sense of anything that was happening anymore, her surroundings were a blur, and she heard Cyborg cry out her name as she blacked out.

* * *

Back at the Tower, in the infirmary, Cyborg was checking Raven's vitals for the hundredth time.

"How is she?" Robin asked as he walked in.

"She's still fine, she's out cold, and suffering slight shock, but her vitals are reading basically normal."

Robin let out a strangled sigh.

"He was my best friend, and I had to watch him die. It was so quick, like it was something Slade did every day as a hobby," Cyborg said sadly.

Robin chuckled darkly.

"It probably was, knowing him."

Cyborg glanced at his friend, looking weak.

"I wish I could have been the one to kill him."

"We all do Cy, some more than others, but she had the right as much as any of us, if not more."

"Yeah, I know…"

Robin sighed again.

"Come on, you need some rest, we both do."

Cyborg glanced over to Raven once more before walking out of the room with Robin, both heading off to their respective rooms.

* * *

Raven regained consciousness at around three A.M., looking around confusedly for a few seconds before the events of the day previous replayed in her head and she nearly passed out again.

Then she realized what she had to do; she had to kill herself.

Then she could be with Beast Boy again.

She looked around, trying to think through the fog of medicine, and then an idea struck her.

If she used enough medicine, it might not kill her, but it would make her incoherent enough to not be able to use her powers, which was just as useful.

She started searching the cabinets for any pain killers she could find, ending up with a bottle of Vicodin, three syringes of Morphine, and a half empty bottle of Adderol.

She realized that mixing these would kill a normal human being, but all it would do to her was make her really, really high. Which was exactly what she wanted.

Her plan was to teleport to the train tracks and go to sleep on them; hopefully she wouldn't wake up.

She wrote her friends a note, and then grabbed the drugs, teleporting to the train tracks. First she opened the Vicodin, downing the entire bottle with a gulp of water. Then she tore the sleeve of her leotard off, finding a vein in her arm that would take the needle, locating one in the crook of her elbow, then, she slowly pierced her skin with the first needle, nearly painlessly, seeing as the Vicodin had started to take effect. After the second and third needles, she had a huge bruise on her arm, and no feeling in her body at all.

She opened the final bottle, looking at the pills in it with contempt; he would still be here if it weren't for her.

She swallowed all of them.

She stumbled over to the tracks, tripping over them, but finding a spot that she thought was suitable, she lay down, closing her eyes and passing out.

* * *

The next morning, Cyborg walked into the infirmary, only to find it in disarray, and saw a note on the bed Raven had been on the night prior. As he read the note, he paled and turned green all at once.

He ran into Robin's room, clutching the note in his hand, breathing heavily, he handed the note to Robin, who's eyes grew unimaginably at the words on the page. He quickly put on his uniform and ran to Starfire's room.

Waking her up they handed her the note, which she read as they dragged her to the T-car.

By the time they got to the garage, she was bawling.

_Dear teammates, I realize that I lost myself when I attacked and killed Slade, I was not, however, unjustified; he killed Beast Boy._

_My Beast Boy._

_See, I found myself in love with the green fool long ago. When I found out that he returned my feelings, I was elated._

They arrived at the tracks under the bridge, immediately pouring out of the car, trying to find her, see if she was still on the tracks.

_That was one week ago._

_I didn't get to spend time with him after we found love in life, so I've decided to kill myself, so we can have eternity together._

Cyborg was the first to see the empty bottles and syringes. Robin was the first to see the blood.

Starfire was the first to fall.

_Thank you for being my friends, when I thought I couldn't be liked, let alone loved. You became my family. I love you all._

_~Raven_

* * *

**Yeah... I have no idea where this came from... I have no words, just let me know what you thought.**

**-TL205**


End file.
